For the Love of My Sister
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Matt & Jeff's sister come back home after five years of no contact. Once Skylar is back in town old feelings start to come back and new one are discovered...
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own and of the wrestlers mentioned in this FF. I own and OC mentioned. R&R! Enjoy****

The plane landed in Raleigh. She grabbed her things and walked off towards the cab. She told the cabbie where she was going. _Cameron_. The cabbie pulled away from the airport. She looked out the window at the scenery she hadn't seen in five years. The cab pulled out on the interstate, she sat back in her seat and waited.

* * *

Matt woke up around eleven in the morning. He got dressed and let Lucas out the back door while he made coffee. Matt let Lucas back in the house. He was about to sit down on his couch when there was a knock on his door. Matt set the mug down and walked over. Matt opened the door; standing in front of him was his brother Jeff and his friends Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. Both Shannon and Shane had boxes of booze in their hands. Jeff had a box of food in his hands.

"Move, this shit is heavy," said Shane walking past Matt into the house.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Matt.

"Party," said Shannon setting the box down on the dinning room table.

Jeff had set his box on the kitchen counter and was now helping Shannon unload his box. Once that box was unloaded Shannon started placing the bottles on the counter. Jeff and Shane unloaded the other box. In that box was food as well.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Why not?" asked Jeff putting food in the fridge.

"What if I don't want a party?" asked Matt.

"Then you will have to suck it up and deal with it," said Jeff closing the fridge.

"Whatever," said Matt walking back into the living room.

* * *

She looked out the window, _Welcome to Cameron, NC_ said the sign. She watched the mostly highway scenery fade into a forestry scenery. The cab pulled up at the hotel she was staying at. She unloaded her things and paid the cab fair. The cab pulled out of the parking lot. She walked over to the main office and checked into her room. She loaded everything into the elevator and rode it to the second floor. Once in the room she collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Matt finally gave in and helped his brother and his friends set up for the party. They broke for lunch around two. They drove down the road to their dad's house.

Gil opened the door to reveal his two sons and their friends. All five of them sat around the living room talking and eating. Gil stood up and walked into the kitchen and tossed his plate into the trash. After a while all for men went up the stairs to Matt's old room, leaving Gil in the living room.

Matt opened the closet door in his old room. He was looking for an old coat. As he opened the door, an old photo album fell out onto the floor. When it hit the floor it opened to a page. Shane reached over and picked it up and looked at it. He started flipping through the album when Matt took it back from him. He started to stuff it back into the closet when Jeff jerked it out of his hands.

"Man, I was looking for this a few months ago," said Jeff. "Dad said he must have misplaced it. Why did you have it in your closet?"

"It's been there for years, Jeffro," said Matt sitting back down.

"Really?" asked Jeff.

"Yup," said Matt.

Shane jerked the book from Jeff's hands and started going through it from the beginning.

"Dude, is this Sky?" asked Shane looking at a picture of Matt, Jeff, and a mysterious blonde girl.

"Yup," said Matt glancing at the picture.

"So why has it been in your closet?" asked Shane.

"It went up there the first time Sky left," said Matt.

"That was '95," said Jeff. "You mean to tell me that this album has been in your closet since then? For 15 years?"

"Yup," said Matt.

"Why?" asked Shannon.

"Bad memories," said Jeff. "Every time she left it was a big huge fight with her and Matt."

"I don't get it. Who is she?" asked Shane.

"That's right, you never met her," said Jeff. "She is our sister. She is three years younger than me."

"Oh, okay. You never called her your sister," said Shane. "You always called her Sky."

"She never called us her brothers, it was always Mattie and Jeffro," said Jeff.

Shane closed the album and handed it back to Matt. Matt stuck it back up in the closet. All four men went back downstairs. They all said their goodbyes to Gil and went back to Matt's house to finish setting up for the party.

* * *

She had finally finished getting ready. She called another cab. She waited ten minutes before she walked down the stairs to the parking lot. The cab pulled into the parking lot. She climbed in and told him the address. After about twenty minutes the cab pulled into the driveway. She paid the cab fair and climbed out. She watched the cab pull out of the driveway and drive down the road. She shook her head and walked up to the door. She hesitated before she knocked on the door.

She waited five minutes before the door was opened. Standing on the other side of the screen door was Gil Hardy. Gil stared at her with slight shock on his face, she smiled weakly at him. He opened the screen door and she walked in. He walked back into the living room and sat down in his recliner. She took a seat on the couch and looked around the room. Gil never took his eyes off her. After about five minutes of silence, Gil finally said something.

"Bout time you came home, girl," he said. "Where you staying?"

"Motel in town," she replied.

"You can bring you things by tomorrow and stay in your old room," said Gil.

"I don't want to impose," she said.

"Skylar Ann Hardy you are not imposing. I haven't seen or heard from you in five years. I want my daughter home while she is in town," said Gil.

"That's the thing," said Skylar. "I'm moving back to town."

"I'll be damned," said Gil looking at his youngest child. "You talked to either of your brothers?"

"No. I got off the plane and caught a cab to the hotel. You're the first person I've talked to today that isn't a cabbie or an attendant at a motel," said Skylar.

"Well they are having some kind of party at Matt's house tonight. Drop by and see them," said Gil.

"Right and cause a scene in front of their friends. I think I'll wait," said Skylar.

"Skylar Ann, you will take you skinny ass over there tonight and see your brothers. Regardless of if it causes a scene. Understood?" said Gil looking at his daughter.

"Even as a thirty year old, you still treat me like a child. Glad some things never change. You still do it to Jeffro, too?" asked Skylar smiling.

"Occasionally," smiled Gil.

Skylar stood up to leave. Gil stood and walked her to the door. He hugged her before she walked out the door. The cab was sitting in the driveway. She climbed into it and told it to head back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing, everyone that Jeff and Matt were friends with, wrestlers and non-wrestlers alike where there. Both Matt and Jeff were in the kitchen with Shannon and Shane. Jeff had a drink in his hand, Shane was mixing up one for him and Matt and Shannon had his beer.

There was a knock on the front door. Someone shouted through the house and caught Matt's attention. He set his cup down on the counter and made his way to the front door. Once Matt made it to the foyer he opened the door. Standing on his porch was none other than his baby sister.

"Holy fucking shit…" said Matt.

The music paused and everyone was staring at Matt. Jeff had walked into the living room to see what happened. He spotted Matt at the door but couldn't see who was outside.

"What's going on?" asked Jeff.

"Matt opened the door and said 'holy fucking shit'," said Kimo.

"Hmm…" said Jeff walking towards the door.

As Jeff made his way across the living room the music started up again. He walked up behind Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt didn't say anything, he stepped to the side and let Jeff look out the door. Jeff gazed out the door. He took in his baby sister's appearance. She smiled weekly at Jeff. Jeff was about to say something when Matt closed the door. He turned around and grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose Vodka from the table in the hallway and walked up the stairs.

Jeff opened the door, Skylar was walking down the path towards the driveway.

"Sky! Wait!" said Jeff running down the path after her.

Skylar reluctantly stopped and turned around to face her brother. As soon as Jeff caught up to her, he picked her up and spun her around in a hug. He finally set her down on her feet. She caught her balance again and Jeff led her back into the house. Jeff closed the door behind them and pulled her into the kitchen so he could talk to her without so much noise.

"When did you get back?" asked Jeff searching through the liquors.

"This morning," said Skylar walking over to where he was standing.

Jeff grabbed a bottle and turned around, "Really? You seen dad yet?"

"Um, yeah. He was the one that told me to come see you. In fact he pulled out the full name and demanded that I bring my skinny ass over her and see you two regardless of it caused a scene," said Skylar.

"Sounds like dad," said Jeff pouring a shot for the both of them. "To your visit."

"To me moving back home," said Skylar raising the glass before downing the contents.

"Moving? Home? You? What?" said Jeff setting the glass down.

"Yeah. I got tired of the city life. I got to thinking about it, and Chris said it was a good idea, that I should move back home," sad Skylar pouring another shot.

"Chris?" asked Jeff.

"My, now ex, boyfriend," said Skylar.

"What happened?" asked Jeff.

Jeff started to pour another shot but Skylar took the bottle from him.

"Get your own, this one is mine now," she smiled at him.

"But I paid for it," said Jeff taking it back and running down the hall with it.

Skylar smiled and grabbed the other Grey Goose bottle and started drinking it. Jeff finally made his way back into the kitchen. She had down half the bottle at this point.

"You know, it is no fun if you don't chase me," sad Jeff.

"What?" asked Skylar looking at him.

"I run, you run after me. I have what you want," said Jeff.

"Sorry, found something else," she said.

Just as she turned up the bottle, Shannon and Shane walked into the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" said Shane as Skylar placed the bottle in the trash.

"What?" she asked turning towards them.

Jeff could tell she was buzzed, if not drunk, just from drinking the bottle by herself so quickly. Jeff opened the bottle of Irish whisky and drank some of the contents.

"Oi! That's mine!" said Skylar watching her brother.

"I paid for it," said Jeff drinking some more.

"You don't like it," said Skylar walking closer to him.

Shane was dragged from the room by Shannon. Jeff smiled at Skylar before he took off down the hall, again. Skylar took off her boots and took off after her brother. Jeff turned to see her running after him. He turned towards the garage and ducked into the closet there. Everyone else was in the living room and kitchen, so no one was down there.

Skylar stopped running and looked around the hallway. For Jeff to get back towards the main part of the house he would've had to pass her. As she walked in front of the closet she heard the bottle clink against something. She smiled to herself and opened the door.

Jeff was about to run out of the room when Skylar walked in and closed the door behind her. She smiled at Jeff who had the bottle behind his back. He brought it up above his head. More of the contents had been drunk. Skylar jumped up to grab it but Jeff held it higher.

"Damn it. You don't even like it!" slurred Skylar.

"Obviously I do," said Jeff, slurring as well. "It's almost gone."

"But I drink it more than you do. Please!" said Skylar.

"What? I don't think I heard that last part," said Jeff smiling.

"Please?" said Skylar questionably.

"Yup that part. Say it again, and I might give it to you," said Jeff, slurring more

Skylar rolled her eyes. Jeff shrugged his shoulders and opened the bottle and started drinking more.

"Pleeeeeaaaasee!" whined Skylar.

"Please, what?" said Jeff with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Please can I have it," said Skylar pointing to the bottle.

"Hmm…no," said Jeff.

"But Jeffie," said Skylar looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

The only time Skylar ever called him Jeffie was when she wanted something.

"What do I get out of it?" asked Jeff eyeing his sister.

"I'm home aren't I?" slurred Skylar.

"So," said Jeff.

Skylar had stepped back from Jeff and was taking her coat off. Being in the small space with a jacket on with two people in there was not the smartest thing she did. She tossed the jacked on the shelf behind Jeff.

"Well? What do I get?" slurred Jeff.

Jeff brought the bottle down long enough to drink some more from the bottle. Skylar glared at him. She jumped up and grabbed the bottle from his hands. She did a quick victory dance before she finished off the rest of the bottle. Jeff took the empty bottle from his sister and set it on the shelves behind him. Skylar had a big grin on her face.

"What?" Jeff slurred.

"You're horny," said Skylar.

Jeff looked down, and she was right. Jeff had a hard on, in the closet with his sister. Skylar sauntered closer to Jeff. They both reeked of booze. Skylar leaned into Jeff. She put her hands on his stomach. She looked up at him. Her right hand slowly made it's way down Jeff's front until it reached his erection. Jeff moaned as Skylar rubbed him through his jeans.

Jeff snapped into reality and pulled Skylar's hand away.

"What the hell…" said Jeff looking down at his sister.

"What?" she asked, straining against his grip.

"I'm your brother," said Jeff.

"Jeff, look at me!" said Skylar. "You got turned on staring at me, your sister, when I took off my coat and did my dance. You want me, and bad."

Jeff's grip on her wrist had weakened and she was able to wiggle free and rub him again. Jeff turned away from her. He started digging through the things on the shelf. When he turned around he had another bottle of Irish in his hands. He opened it and started drinking it. Skylar reached up and took the bottle from him. She started drinking it. When she pulled the bottle away some of it contents dripped down onto her chest.

Jeff watched the liquor fall from the bottle and land on her expanse of chest. Skylar handed him the bottle back. Jeff took one last swig of it before he put it back on the shelf. He looked down at the woman in front of him. This was no longer his innocent baby sister, this was a grown woman with curves in all the right places.

Jeff leaned forwards and licked the liquor off her chest. Skylar still hadn't removed her hand from his crotch. As he leaned back up she started to undo his belt. Jeff's hand moved to stop hers.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Skylar looking up at Jeff.

Jeff looked down at her. His answer was a shake of his head. Skylar moved them so Jeff was leaning against the wall with the coat rack. She went back to undoing his belt. Once it was undone, she popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them. She pushed his jeans and his boxers down to the floor, freeing his fully hard cock. Skylar gazed at it before she smiled.

"My, my," she said.

Jeff was about to stop her for the second time, before he could say anything she had engulfed him in her mouth. Jeff let out a guttural moan as she bobbed up and down on his shaft. She would hollow out her cheeks as she came up to the head. She pulled Jeff out of her mouth and ran her hand up and down his shaft, running her thumb across the slit in the head.

Skylar took Jeff in her mouth again and started sucking on him again. Jeff was doing a good job muffling his moans. Skylar could tell he was close to the edge.

"Sky…uhn…you…gotta…I'm…" said Jeff.

Skylar started pumping his cock harder and bobbing her head faster. Jeff couldn't hold it any longer. As Skylar went down on him again he release his seed in her mouth. Jeff moaned out her name as she drank all of him. She pulled off of him and licked him clean.

Skylar stood up and look up at Jeff. Jeff looked down at his sister. She was wearing a black tank top and a black mini skirt. He was thankful she was in the skirt. As Skylar righted herself Jeff's hands found their way to her breasts. Jeff pulled them out of her bra and her tank top. Skylar moaned as Jeff latched onto one of her pierced nipples. Her hand went to the back of his head as he flicked his tongue across it. His other hand slid down her torso and down her thigh. He ran it back up her thigh, and under her skirt. He found her core and rubbed her through her panties. Skylar moaned as Jeff ran his fingers over her. Jeff moved to the other nipple and started sucking on it. He moved her panties aside and ran his fingers across her entrance. Skylar moaned as Jeff did this.

Jeff slowly slid a finger into her. Skylar pushed her head into his neck to muffle her moan and Jeff slowly slid his finger in and out of her.

"You like that?" asked Jeff looking at her.

"Oh, god, yes," moaned Skylar.

Jeff slipped a second finger into her and worked them in and out of her slowly.

"You wanted me too. You're so wet," whispered Jeff in her ear.

Jeff moved Skylar against the wall he was on. He dropped down to his knees. He moved one of her legs to his shoulder. Jeff leaned forward and ran his tongue across her entrance. Skylar moaned as Jeff flicked his tongue over her clit. Jeff slid his tongue into her. Skylar's hand went to the back of Jeff's head. Jeff pulled his head back and slide his fingers back into her. He moved them in and out of her at a fast pace.

Skylar was biting on her bottom lip to stifle her moans. Jeff suddenly pulled his fingers from her and stood up. His jeans and boxers were still down around his ankles. He picked Skylar up and thrust up into her with out warning.

"Oh….oh…god…" said Skylar.

Jeff continued his fast pace. He could tell Skylar was close to ecstasy. He sped up as fast as he could go. Skylar couldn't control herself anymore. She moaned out Jeff's name as she came. Her inner walls clamped down on Jeff as he continued to pound into her. This sent him over the edge right behind her moaning her name.

Jeff set Skylar back down on her feet. She readjusted her panties as Jeff pulled his boxers and jeans back in place. Once they were redressed Jeff grabbed the bottle of Irish. He opened it and took two large gulps from it. He handed it to Skylar and she took two large gulps from it.

"This," Jeff said motioning between the two of them. "This never happened."

Skylar nodded as she slipped out of the closet. As Jeff walked out she turned to him.

"Where did Matt go? I want to see him before I head back to the hotel," said Skylar.

"He is upstairs in his room," said Jeff walking past her towards the kitchen.

Skylar nodded and made her way through the kitchen and into the living room. She weaseled her way through the packed living room to the stairs. She climbed up the stairs and found where Matt's room was.

She listened to see if he has passed out. She could hear his breathing, but he wasn't asleep.

_ Oh, well,_ she thought.

Skylar reached up and knocked on Matt's bedroom door. She heard Matt get up off the bed and shuffle to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was lying on his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling. He had finished off the Grey Goose and was now working on the Jack Daniels that was stashed in his room.

_She can't be here. She hates this place. She hates us,_ thought Matt.

There was a knock at the door. Matt considered telling them to fuck off, but decided against it. He sat up and walked over towards the door. He unlocked his bedroom door and opened it. Staring him in the face was a very inebriated little sister. She had a bottle of Irish in her hands. Matt almost shut the door again, but she had stepped through it and walked into the room. Matt closed the door and turned and looked at her.

"I came by to say bye," said Skylar still looking around the room.

"How, um, how long you going to be gone this time?" asked Matt.

Skylar turned around and smiled at him, "Until tomorrow morning.

"What?" asked Matt.

"I'm going back to the motel I'm staying in. Then I get to move all my crap into dad's place until I find somewhere to live," said Skylar.

"Uh, what?" said Matt slightly confused.

"I'm moving back home, Mattie," said Skylar. "You can't get rid of me that easy anymore."

"I could try," chuckled Matt.

"Do you want me gone?" asked Skylar frowning slightly.

"NO!" shouted Matt. "I, uh, I mean, no."

Skylar giggled as she turned up the bottle to finish drinking the rest of the Irish.

"How much have you have to drink?" asked Matt taking the empty bottle from her.

"Um, a bottle of GG, and Jeff and I share two bottles of Irish," she said smiling.

"You, my dear sister, are wasted," said Matt. "You aren't going anywhere."

"I'm not driving. I don't even have a car. I have to call a fucking taxi to haul my shit to dad's place," slurred Skylar.

Matt shook his head, "Have you called them yet?"

"No," said Skylar

"Good. You can sleep it off here," said Matt.

"How is it that you can stand there and not be effected by all the alcohol you've ingested. I have a higher tolerance for it than you do," said Skylar swaying slightly.

"I know when to control it," said Matt.

"Let loose, Mattie. For me," said Skylar. "Let's have some fun, like the old days."

"No," said Matt.

"Please, Mattie. I miss the old days," said Skylar walking up to her oldest brother. "Just once more. For old times sake?"

"No, those days are long gone," said Matt.

"Fine. I will see you when I see you," said Skylar walking towards Matt's bedroom door.

Skylar, who was barefoot, stumbled as she reached for the door handle. Matt walked up behind her and closed the door. He picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He sat her down on the right side of the bed and pulled her jacket off.

"You are going to stay the night. Even if I have to keep you in here," said Matt going to pull her skirt off her.

Skylar huffed as Matt laid her in the bed. He picked up the bottles and walked towards the door.

"Your ass stays put. Understand?" said Matt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said rolling away from him.

Matt shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and tossed the empty bottles in the trash and placing the JD bottle on the counter. Jeff was tossing a bottle of GG into the trash and was leaning on the counter. Everyone else was either passed out or had left with their sober significant others or called cabs.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt walking over to Jeff.

"I'm one sick fuck," said Jeff.

"What?" asked Matt slightly confused.

Jeff didn't answer him but walked down the hall away from anyone who might still be awake. Matt followed his brother down the hall. Jeff finally turned and face Matt.

"Why are you a sick fuck?" asked Matt.

"I screwed Sky," said Jeff. "We were both completely wasted and it just…

"Happened?" asked Matt.

Jeff hung his head, he was waiting for Matt to freak out and call him a sick bastard and to get the hell outta his house. After a minute Jeff looked up to see Matt's retreating figure disappear around the corner.

Matt made his way back up the stairs. He reached his room and walked in. Skylar was still lying in the bed. Matt closed and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He leaned over and rolled Skylar over so she was facing him.

"For old times sake?" asked Matt. "You're twisted, you know that."

"What?" asked Skylar.

"Jeff?" said Matt raising his eyebrow.

Skylar smiled slightly before she answered, "Don't judge. It used to be you."

"That's different. Jeff is closer to your age," said Matt.

"Three years versus six years. Maybe I should sleep with someone who is my age. Aint that Moore friend of yours a year older than me, he should be perfect," said Skylar.

"Like hell. That's all we need is someone to figure all that out," said Matt.

"It's either someone you know, or a stranger that picks me up in the bar," said Skylar.

"I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, aren't I?" said Matt looking down at Skylar.

"Yes, yes you are," smirked Skylar.

Matt stood up and took his shirt off. Skylar sat up in bed and removed the rest of her clothes. Matt turned off the light before he climbed back in the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own and of the wrestlers mentioned in this FF. I own and OC mentioned. R&R! Enjoy**

Skylar woke up the next morning. There was an arm around her waist. She tried to remember what went down the night before; slowly but surely the events of the night before came back. Skylar sat up in the bed , the arm never leaving her body. She brought her hands up to her face and shook her head.

The arm that was around her waist slowly pulled off. Her suspicions were confirmed when Matt rolled over and looked up at her. Skylar pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around her head.

"How is it, I always end up in this situation," said Skylar shaking her head. "I need to stop drinking, all together."

Matt didn't say anything. He stood up and walked into his master bathroom. Skylar grabbed Matt's discarded shirt and pulled it on.

"You didn't always drink like that Sky," said Matt leaning on the doorframe. "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," said Skylar getting up.

"Bullshit," said Matt. "There is something that made you come back, something that drove you to drinking.

"Drove me to sleeping with my brothers?" said Skylar turning to face her oldest brother.

"Not what I meant," said Matt.

Before Skylar could say anything there was a knock on Matt's bedroom door. Skylar grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom as Matt walked over to the door. As Skylar closed the door to the bathroom Matt opened the door to his room. Jeff was standing in the hallway.

"What's up?" asked Matt.

"You talked to Sky? She didn't go back to the motel. Dad hasn't seen her either," said Jeff.

"She's fine," said Matt. "She can take care of herself."

"I know, but she just got back here," said Jeff walking in the room.

Jeff flopped down on Matt's bed and look at the ceiling. Skylar opened the door to the bathroom. She was on the phone when she walked out.

"Well you can go fuck yourself, Chris!" shouted Skylar.

_"Your such a bitch. No you're a fucking whore! I know you fucked somebody when you got back to that redneck town!"_ shouted Chris.

"You're an ass! Go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone!" shouted Skylar closing her phone and walking out o the room.

Jeff and Matt watched her leave the room before they followed her down the stairs. By the time they found her in the kitchen she had already poured a drink and was working on it. Matt walked over to her and took the glass from her and poured it out.

"This is what I'm talking about, Sky," said Matt.

"What?" said Jeff.

"She crashed here last night," said Matt. "You've got a problem, Sky."

"I do not," said Skylar.

"Bullshit. You get into a screaming match with some dude and you go drink," said Matt.

"That some dude, is my ex-fiancé," said Skylar.

"You were going to get married? What happened?" asked Jeff.

"I realized I didn't love him," said Skylar shaking her head. "But I can't have who I want, ever."

"That's not true," said Jeff hugging his sister.

"Yeah it is," said Skylar. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I will see ya'll later."

Skylar pulled from Jeff's grip and walked out the front door. Jeff was staring at the door before he grabbed the bottle she had out and took a swig. Jeff closed it up and put it back with the rest of the other bottles.

"Wonder who she is talking about," said Jeff. "So why did she crash in your room. You've got other rooms."

"Just where she was when she passed out," said Matt shrugging his shoulders.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" asked Jeff.

Matt didn't say anything. He kept cleaning up his house.

"Matt," said Jeff.

Matt sighed and turned to face Jeff.

"Yes, Jeff. If you have to know, I did. It isn't the first time, either," said Matt. "It just happens to be the first time she was drunk."

"What?" said Jeff.

"Why do you think we were so close," said Matt. "Do you still wonder how she wants and cant have?"

"You? She's in love with you?" asked Jeff.

"More than likely. She could have anyone she wanted," started Matt.

"But she chooses to fuck her brothers," said Jeff shaking her head.

"You wanted her. Admit it," said Matt tossing trash into a trash bag. "She's grown up a lot in the past five years, Jeff."

"But I shouldn't want her. Fuck!" said Jeff running his hand over his face.

"What?" asked Matt.

"I can't get it out of my head. She's fucking amazing," said Jeff.

"Yeah, I know," said Matt.

Jeff shook his head and left the house. He got in his car and drove down the road. He turned on a dirt path. He was going to his favorite spot.

He parked his car and started walking. When he got close enough he could see a figure lying on the ground looking up at the sky. As he neared the figure, he realized it was Skylar. Jeff slowed his pace as he drew closer. Skylar never moved if she heard him walking up. Jeff sat down beside her. He looked up at the sky.

"See anything interesting?" asked Jeff.

"Plane," said Skylar. "Cloud that looks like rocket, cloud that looks like dragon, cloud that looks like ice cream cone."

"Cool," said Jeff still gazing at the sky. "Look about last night…"

"Never happened, remember," said Skylar.

"I…uh…I meant with Matt," said Jeff.

"You know?" asked Skylar.

"He told me after you left, yeah," said Jeff. "So…"

"Curiosity killed the cat," said Skylar.

"I just wanna know how long you've been, ya know, with him," said Jeff.

"Since I was fifteen. I left after a fight we had," said Skylar.

"About what?" asked Jeff.

"I wanted a real boyfriend, and he said I didn't need one cause I had him," said Skylar. "I got pissed and left in the middle of the night. Most of the time when I left it was after a fight with him."

"Why did you leave the last time?" asked Jeff.

"I had lived in this town for twenty-five years. I wanted to get out. So I did," said Skylar finally sitting up.

Jeff pulled her to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Jeff ran his hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion.

"I was in a place where I couldn't trip and dad would hear about it. So I decided that I wanted to get out, go do something," said Skylar.

"Where did you go?" asked Jeff.

"Nashville at first. It was still close to home if I ever went back on holidays," said Skylar. "Then I moved to Nevada."

"Vegas?" asked Jeff.

"A suburb just outside," said Skylar.

"Cool," said Jeff.

"I saw you once," said Skylar.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"You had just gone to TNA the first time. I was in Orlando and caught a show," said Skylar. "I had to see what you had made of yourself."

"And?" asked Jeff.

"Not bad," smiled Skylar.

"How come I didn't see you?" asked Jeff.

"I sat in the back, left as soon as the last match ended," said Skylar.

Jeff was still rubbing Skylar's arm. Skylar pulled away from him and laid back down. Jeff leaned back and laid next to her. He pulled her close to him again so her head was laying on his chest.

Skylar listened to the sound of Jeff's heart beating. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and thought back to the old days. Jeff shifted and she opened her eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah," said Jeff.

"What's wrong?" asked Skylar.

"Nothing…" lied Jeff.

Skylar sat up and pulled herself onto his chest.

"Tell me, damn you," said Skylar.

"Just thinking," said Jeff. "Swear."

"About?" asked Skylar.

"N-nothing," said Jeff.

"Bullshit," said Skylar. "You can tell me. I wont tell anybody. You forget, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"It's not that…" said Jeff.

"Then what is it? Please Jeffro, tell me," said Skylar.

Jeff had his hands on Skylar's hips. He huffed and tightened his grip and moved her so she was sitting on his hips.

"Oh….damn…" said Skylar. "What brought that on?"

"I have no idea," said Jeff. "It's wrong, on so many levels, but I can't keep it outta my head."

"Really?" asked Skylar.

"Really, really. And I don't know why," said Jeff.

"You know. Somewhere you know the answer. Matt was the same way," said Skylar.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"Ask him. He will tell you," said Skylar. "So what _were_ you thinking of?"

"Uh…well…maybe the blowjob in the closet…" said Jeff.

"Hmm," said Skylar.

"I hate to admit this, but it is one of the best I've gotten, um…if not the best…" said Jeff.

"Wow, you two are more alike than you think," laughed Skylar.

"What?" asked Jeff slightly confused.

"Matt said the same thing after I blew him for the first time," laughed Skylar.

"And when was this?" asked Jeff.

"Halloween of '95…" said Skylar.

"When? Where?" asked Jeff.

"We said we were going to go hiking through the woods. He said he really like my costume. I was a cheerleader, I think, and I don't know. I just got turned on. I started flirting, and of course Matt being Matt flirted back, and well….I went into slutty cheerleader mode," said Skylar.

"Halloween? Really? Any other almost caught moments? Cause I found ya'll in the woods that day," said Jeff.

"Thanksgiving '95, I was in a very giving mood, and he was in a very thanking mood. That was, actually, the first time we did it," said Skylar.

"Please don't tell me it was while we were camping," said Jeff.

"No, we talked about it though," said Skylar.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"We were still awake at like two in the morning. Since we were sharing a tent, Matt started getting all touchy; not that I objected. But I told him that we couldn't get away with it," said Skylar.

"And why is that? You were pretty good at keeping quiet last night,  
smirked Jeff.

"Didn't happen, remember," smirked Skylar. "But at fifteen, I wasn't as skilled at keeping quiet. I was a loud moaner."

"And a screamer," said Matt.

Skylar looked over to her oldest brother, she smiled at him. She tried to move from Jeff but he held onto her.

"What?" asked Skylar.

"Don't move," said Jeff.

"Why?" asked Skylar looking at him like he was crazy.

"Too much friction," moaned Jeff as Skylar tried to roll off him.

"Oh, so you don't want me to do this," said Skylar grounding her hips into his.

Jeff's grip on her tightened and she smiled.

"That's mean," said Matt.

"What? What did I do?" asked Skylar feigning innocence.

"Oh, your going to play that card, are you?" asked Matt.

"Stop moving woman!" shouted Jeff as Skylar moved her hips again.

"I'm not doing anything, I swear!" said Skylar trying not to smile.

"You do that again, and I'm gonna get you," said Jeff.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar couldn't help herself, she moved her hips again. This time she put all of her weight into it and ground hard on Jeff. She didn't have time to celebrate his torture. Jeff flipped them over so Skylar was laying on the ground under him. Jeff smirked down at her as she smiled up at him.

"You think this is funny?" asked Jeff.

"Only a little," laughed Skylar.

"I'm going to walk away now," said Matt.

"Oh, Mattie doesn't wanna watch?" said Skylar.

"Oh, you are so kinky," said Jeff.

"Jeff, I screwed both my brother's in the same night. What did you think," said Skylar.

Jeff smiled at her. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Jeff ground his erection into Skylar's core. Skylar moaned slightly. Jeff did it again getting the same reaction from her.

"How do you like it now?" asked Jeff.

"Uhn…." moaned Skylar as he did it again.

"Bye," said Matt walking off.

"Mattie, stay," moaned Skylar as Jeff ground into her for the fourth time.

Hearing Skylar moan his name stopped him dead in his tracks and made his dick twitch. He turned around to see Jeff and Skylar kissing, Jeff still grinding on her. Matt slowly walked back over. Skylar saw him and pulled away from Jeff. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him, giving Jeff a full view under her short skirt.

When she reached Matt she ran her hands up his leg and started rubbing his growing erection through his pants. Matt slowly sank to his knees. Once he was level with Skylar he attacked her mouth. He pulled her jacket off of her and tossed it aside. Jeff came up behind them and started kissing her neck. Skylar moaned when Jeff bit her neck.

"Hmm…I wonder," said Jeff doing it to the other side.

Skylar moaned again as Jeff attacked her neck. Matt pulled at the bottom of her shirt. Jeff pulled back and helped pull the shirt off of her. Matt latched onto one of her nipples and massaged the other. Jeff continued his assault on her neck and shoulders. He hand slowly crept down her front and under her skirt. Jeff ran his hand across her crotch. Her hips bucked involuntarily. Jeff could tell she was wet. He ran his hand over her again before he brought it back.

"She likes this," smirked Jeff.

"Really?" asked Matt.

Jeff grabbed Skylar's shoulders and pulled her so her back was flush with his chest. Jeff's hands latched onto her breasts as Matt's hands traveled up her legs. When they got to her thighs he ran one over her crotch, causing her hips to buck again.

"She sure does," smirked Matt. "Hmm…"

Matt pulled her skirt and her panties off in one movement, leaving her completely naked between her brothers. Matt smirked again as he slipped two fingers into her. Skylar moaned as he did this. Her moan got louder when Jeff bit down on her neck again. Matt started to speed up his fingers causing Skylar to moan louder and breath faster.

"Oh, god…Mattie…oh yeah…." said Skylar.

"You like that, being fingered by your brother," said Matt.

Matt slowed down suddenly, causing Skylar to whine.

"Mattie, not fair," she said.

Matt smiled and picked back up his pace. He got about six good thrusts into her again before she came.

"Oh…god…Mattie…yeah…sooo…oh…I'm gonna…" shouted Skylar as she came.

Matt pulled his fingers from her and licked her juices off. Matt leaned forwards and ran his tongue across her. Skylar moaned as Matt licked up all her juices. When Matt pulled away he discarded his shirt. Jeff leaned Skylar up and followed his brother's lead and started undressing. Soon all three of them were naked.

Matt stood up and pulled Skylar to her feet.

"Watch this," said Matt to Jeff.

Jeff got up and followed them over to Matt's car. Matt kissed Skylar before he turned her around so she was laying chest first on the hood of his car. Matt lined himself up at her entrance before thrusting into her. Skylar moan as Matt thrust into her over and over. Matt had a tight grip on her hips, pulling her into his thrusts.

"Oh…god…Matt…uhn…Mattie…I'm gonna…oh god…." Said Skylar as she came for the second time.

Matt pulled out of her and pulled her up off the car. Jeff pulled her out of Matt's grip and picked her up and sat her back on the car. He leaned Skylar back and teased her be sliding his cock over her entrance.

"You want me?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, god yes," moaned Skylar.

"How bad do you want me?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, god…really bad," said Skylar.

Jeff thrust into her. Skylar screamed/moaned. Jeff leaned forward and kissed her to silence her. Jeff set a fast pace, like Matt he had a grip on her hips and pulled her into his thrusts. Jeff leaned forwards again and latched onto her nipples. Skylar moaned as Jeff sucked and nipped at them. Jeff pulled back and started thrusting harder and faster into her.

"Oh, Jeff….oh god…uhn….yeah, there….oh baby…oh…I'm….go-," moaned Skylar as she came for the third time that day.

Jeff pulled out of her and helped her to her feet. Skylar had her hands on Jeff's shoulders to keep her balance. Skylar looked up at Jeff then over to Matt with lust in her eyes.

"What?" asked Jeff huskily.

"I want you," said Skylar. "Both of you."

Jeff looked over at Matt. Matt shrugged his shoulders and walked up behind his sister. Matt ran his hands around her torso and down to her entrance. He ran his fingers across her, but didn't enter.

"You want us…both?" asked Matt.

"Y-yes," moaned Skylar.

"You can't handle the both of us," said Matt rubbing her again.

"Uhn…don't want….need….you…." moaned Skylar.

Jeff was hooked, Matt looked up at Jeff before he leaned back on his car. Matt pulled Skylar up to him. He picked her up and slid into her. Jeff walked up behind her, he leaned her forward onto Matt. He positioned himself at her entrance and forced himself into her.

"Ah…ah…" said Skylar.

"We can stop…" said Matt.

"No…ke-keep going," said Skylar.

Jeff pushed all the way into Skylar. Skylar has her head on Matt's shoulder. They waited on her signal. She finally nodded her head and they both thrust up into her.

"Oh…..god!" moaned Skylar.

They set a pace that was comfortable for all of them. Skylar tried to right herself as best she could. She braced herself on Matt's chest and forced herself down on her brothers. Both men groaned in pleasure. She did it again. Jeff couldn't help himself; he started thrusting faster into her, eliciting moans from both Skylar and Matt. Matt picked up the pace and was even with Jeff.

Skylar moaned as her brothers pounded into her. She leaned forward and kissed Matt, and then she leaned back and kissed Jeff.

"Oh god! Yeah…Jeff…uhn…Matt…oh…oh…I'm gonna…oh god!" shouted Skylar as she came.

"Fuck…..uhn…Sky….fuuuuck," shouted Jeff as he came.

"Shit…Sky….oh…uhn….mmm….yeah….oh god!" shouted Matt as he came.

Jeff pulled out of Skylar followed by Matt. Matt set Skylar back down on the ground. When her feet hit the ground her legs gave out on her. Jeff, who already had his pants on stepped up behind her and held her up.

"You okay?" asked Jeff wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh, yeah. Legs just wont cooperate," chuckled Skylar.

Jeff chuckled as he helped Skylar redress herself. Matt got dressed and walked over to Jeff and Skylar. He kissed Skylar on the cheek before she got in his car and drove off. Jeff picked up his keys from the ground. Skylar went to step away and started to drop to the ground.

"He, he. Looks like your legs really don't want to work," chuckled Jeff.

Jeff picked Skylar up and carried her to his car. Jeff set her down and opened the door. Skylar collapsed into the passengers seat. Jeff climbed into the drivers seat and drove Skylar to the motel.

Jeff parked the car and helped Skylar up to her room. By the time everything was repacked Skylar had regained the use of her legs. She grabbed some of her bags while Jeff grabbed the rest of them. Once everything was packed into Jeff's car they set off towards Boys Camp Road.

Jeff turned on the road; he passed his dad's house and turned down his driveway.

"Where we going?" asked Skylar.

"My place. You aint seen it yet since I rebuilt it," said Jeff.

Jeff parked the car and got out. Skylar got out and stared at the massive house.

"What is it with you and Matt? Is it go big or go home?" chuckled Skylar.

"Cute. Have a look around," said Jeff.

Skylar started walking around the outside of the property. While she was in the back of the house Jeff carried her things into a spare room. By the time Skylar had moved to looking at the inside everything was in the room ad Jeff was on the couch.

"Well?" asked Jeff. "What do you think?"

"Not bad. So when are you taking me over to Dad's?" asked Skylar collapsing on the couch.

"You're not. Your shit is in one of the spare rooms," said Jeff.

"Jeffro, I don't want to impose," said Skylar. "I'm already making things difficult as it is."

"You're not imposing," said Jeff. "Matt would've moved you into his house if I hadn't beat him to it."

"Well, okay. Does dad know?" asked Skylar.

"Yeah. Called him while you were looking around," said Jeff.

Jeff and Skylar sat on the couch for a few more hours watching TV, not really saying anything. At five there was a knock at the door. Jeff handed her the remote and got up and answered the door. It was Matt with Chinese.

"Free food, I knew I love you for some reason," chuckled Skylar.

"Just for that, it's not for you," said Matt.

"But Mattie…" said Skylar pulling the puppy dog face.

"Eh, fine," said Matt handing her a box of food.

Skylar smiled as she sat back down on the couch. They all sat there and ate and talked about Matt and Jeff's careers.

"Enough about us, you can watch us on TV. What's new with you?" asked Matt.

"Not much really," said Skylar.

"You realize we can pull the bullshit card," said Jeff.

"Yeah, but because you love me you wont," said Skylar.

"No, because we love you we will," said Matt. "So what aren't you telling us?"

"So, who is this Chris dude," said Jeff.

"Just some guy I dated," said Skylar shaking her head.

"I have a feeling it was more than he was your boyfriend," said Jeff.

"And who says you aren't the smart one," laughed Skylar.

"Shut up. So?" asked Jeff.

"Like I said earlier, he was my ex-fiancé. We spilt up about a month ago," said Skylar.

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"He changed. He kept saying I was sleeping around and that I didn't love him," said Skylar. "I guess he was right about not loving him. I gave my heart away long before I met Chris."

"Who?" asked Jeff.

"Matt," said Skylar. "I love Matt with all my heart, but I think someone else is weaseling their way in too."

"Who?" asked Matt, slightly agitated that his sister was falling for someone else.

"Jeff," said Skylar.

"Really?" said Jeff slightly surprised.

"Well, I've obviously always love you, but I don't know, your just weaseling your way into my heart in a different way. Ya know?" said Skylar.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I will see you both tomorrow," said Skylar.

Skylar stood up and threw her trash away. She came back in the living room and kissed Matt and hugged him. She walked over to Jeff and hugged and kissed him. She smiled at them both before she walked up the stairs to her room.

"How do you feel?" asked Matt.

"I don't know," said Jeff.

"I know the feeling. I will see ya'll tomorrow. Night bro," said Matt walking out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff sat around the living room for another hour before he climbed the stairs to his room. As He walked down the hall he stopped and looked in Skylar's room. She was laying on the bed, and looked peaceful. As he started to close the door he heard her murmur something.

"Chris…no…uhn…stop it. I said no," mumbled Skylar.

Jeff leaned up against the doorframe and listened.

"Stop it! No!" mumbled Skylar again.

Jeff waited a few more minutes and she started up again.

"How….why…I thought you loved me…raped me….why…" mumbled Skylar.

Jeff's face froze as he stared at her. She rolled away form the door and fell back into a peaceful sleep. Jeff finally closed the door and walked into his room. Jeff fell on the bed in the clothes that he was in. It was past one in the morning when he finally fell asleep.

Skylar woke up around noon. She looked around the room and located her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of booty shorts and a jog bra. She pulled on her tennis shoes and walked down to Jeff's in home gym.

She climbed on the treadmill and started running. She put in her ear buds and started blasting her music. She shook her head to try and knock the dreams from the night before out. After running for twenty minutes she hopped off the treadmill and started lifting the free weights.

Two o'clock came around and she walked back up to her room. She looked over at Jeff's door, it was still closed. She walked over to the door and listened. She could hear his breathing, he was still asleep. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She left the door standing open as she walked over to the bed.

She slipped off her shoes and tossed them out of the way. She got a running start and jumped on the bed, placing one foot on both sides of Jeff and jumped.

Jeff jerked around a few times before he grabbed her legs and pulled her down on top of him. Skylar was giggling the whole time. Jeff slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"It is too early, go back to bed," said Jeff.

"Hate to bust your bubble, but it is after two," said Skylar.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"It-is-after-two," she said slowly.

"I heard you. What I'm 'what'-ing is how I slept so long," said Jeff.

"What time did you go to bed?" asked Skylar.

"Some time after one I think," said Jeff. "Either way, I'm still tired. Let me sleep if you aren't."

"Jeff, come on. You have to get up," said Skylar.

Jeff was about to answer when Skylar's cell started ringing.

"What does he want now," said Skylar getting up.

Skylar walked across the hall into her room and turned her phone off. As she walked back out Jeff was leaning against his door.

"What?" asked Skylar.

"We need to talk, about him," said Jeff pointing to the phone. "And what he did to you."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," said Skylar walking down the hall.

Jeff sighed and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen. Skylar was digging in the fridge when Jeff walked in. Jeff leaned up against the counter and waited for her to turn around. Skylar finally turned around and set the eggs on the counter next to Jeff. She ignored the look on his face and kept rummaging through his kitchen. After about another ten minutes she finally stopped and looked at him.

"There is nothing to talk about," said Skylar.

"That's a lie," said Jeff.

"What are you talking about," said Skylar.

"Sky, not much has changed about you over the years. You picked this up after mom died. You bake when you are upset. Usually cookies, the occasional pie. But when something is really bothering you, you bake a cake," said Jeff. "Now tell me."

"No. There is nothing to tell," said Skylar.

"Bullshit, there isn't." said Jeff.

"Look, even if there was; and there isn't; I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" said Skylar mixing the ingredients together.

"I would understand that if it was something simple, like he cheated on you. But when I look into the guest room and I hear you mumbled; damn it Skylar look at me!" said Jeff.

Skylar stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jeff.

"When I look in your room and hear you mumble '_Chris…no…uhn…stop it. I said no_ and _Stop it! No,. _and then _How….why…I thought you loved me…raped me….why…_' I'm going to be a little concerned," said Jeff.

Skylar looked away from Jeff. She didn't say anything. The mixing spoon she had in her hand dropped to the floor. Jeff caught Skylar just before she dropped, too. Jeff pulled Skylar up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Jeff laid her down on his bed and walked into her room. He picked up her phone and turned it on. After a few minutes the phone flashed _**new voicemail**_**. **Jeff walked back into his room and handed the phone to Skylar.

"I don't want to listen to it. it's the same shit over and over again," said Skylar.

"Sky, I just need the password," said Jeff.

"1974," said Skylar.

"You got it bad for Matt," smiled Jeff typing in the numbers.

Jeff brought the phone to his ear and listened.

_Look, Sky. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions about what you were doing there. Please call me back. I love you, and I know you love me too. Things can go back to the way they were. Just you and me. Promise._

Jeff brought the phone away from his ear and turned it off again. He looked over at Skylar who was still crying. Jeff tossed the phone on the bed and sat down beside her.

"I love you, I do, but you **have** to tell me what happened. He said things can go back to the way they were," said Jeff.

Skylar shook her head and started to cry more.

"Things going back to the way they were are worse than sleeping with both your brothers. Old times sake with Chris is us getting into a fight and him raping me," said Skylar.

"Why did you ever tell anyone. The police, hell, me or Matt?" asked Jeff.

"I might be big bad little sister who can hold her own with you two, but Chris is different. You and Matt would never intentionally hit me, and if you did hit me you felt horrible about it. Chris doesn't care. He put me in hospital once for three days. Cracked three ribs, blacked my eye, and broke my collar bone," said Skylar. "He's not like you two."

"I could tell that much from the phone conversation the two of you had when you got up this morning. Skylar, you have to tell the police," said Jeff.

"I can't," said Skylar.

"Why not?" asked Jeff.

"Cause, telling Cameron PD isn't going to do a bit of good when Chris lives in London," said Skylar.

"London?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, London. I moved there about three months ago cause we ere going to get married and live in his house there and use my apartment as a vacation place," said Skylar.

:London?" asked Jeff. "Why not tell the police there?"

"Phone them in the middle of the night and say, 'Hey, my ex-boyfriend raped me and to get away from him I left the country and went back to my family. No, I don't have any proof just the ramblings in my sleep'. Really Jeff?" said Skylar.

"Look, it was an idea. I didn't say it was the best one I've ever had," said Jeff.

"Yeah, that's the truth," chuckled Skylar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jeff looking at his sister.

"Well, you were the one who told me it was okay to jump off the roof of the shed, broke my arm. You were the one who said it was okay to do a back flip off the roof of the car, broke my wrist. You were the one who-" said Skylar.

"I get it, I got you hurt," said Jeff.

Skylar just looked at Jeff.

"A lot," said Jeff. "But you actually listened to me. So it is a two way street."

"You got a point, but I wasn't the one who got yelled at by dad, then Matt, for not looking after baby sister better," said Skylar.

"I looked after you just fine, you're the one who wanted to act like me," smiled Jeff. "And who could blame you."

"You are so full of it," said Skylar. "And here I though Matt was the one with the ego problem."

"Hey now," said Matt from the doorway.

"I mean it in the most loving form, I swear," smiled Skylar.

"I'm sure you do," smiled Matt. "You two want some alone time or do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Food! I'm starving!" said Skylar getting up.

"What? I'm hurt," said Jeff.

"I love you, swear, but food is vital to my survival," smiled Skylar running into her room.

"So, I'm going to ask a question, and you are going to answer it, okay?" said Matt.

"As best I can," said Jeff.

"Why was she baking?" asked Matt.

"She is upset," said Jeff.

"About?" asked Matt.

"Her ex," said Jeff.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"That would be the question you as her when she depletes the food supply in your home to bake a cake," said Jeff. "And it isn't my answer to give."

"Fair enough," said Matt as Skylar walked out of her room. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Jeff?" asked Skylar.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

Matt walked down the stairs and out to his car. Jeff followed Skylar down the stairs. Halfway down she turned to face Jeff.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" asked Skylar.

"He asked, yes, but I told him that it wasn't my answer to give. He will ask you, maybe not anytime soon but he will," said Jeff.

"I know, but I don't think I can ever tell Matt," said Skylar.

"You have to. The good, the bad, and the ugly," said Jeff. "Especially the ugly."

"Only if you're there," said Skylar.

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"Cause, I know how Matt will get. I love him to death, but he let's is emotions rule him and it scares me sometimes and I don't want to leave again," said Skylar.

"That's what it was. It wasn't that you two had gotten into a tiff, it was the fact you told him something that had upset him and he lost his temper. You weren't running cause you were mad, you were running cause you were scared," said Jeff. "Why did you ever come to me?"

"That is a question best left for another day," said Skylar as her stomach growled.

"Fine, my place later tonight," said Jeff.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" asked Skylar slowly walking down the stairs.

"I don't think I have to try," smiled Jeff as he followed her out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt dropped Jeff and Skylar back off at Jeff's house after they had all spent the day together. Jeff unlocked the front door to his house and walked in. he dropped his keys on the hall table and turned back to the door. Skylar was still outside on the porch.

"What is it?" asked Jeff walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing," said Skylar shaking her head.

"No, what is it?" asked Jeff.

"It's just, that car across the street looks like Chris's car," said Skylar.

"What?" asked Jeff turning Skylar to face him.

"He drove a Jaguar, but I'm sure-" started Skylar.

"No one on this street drives a Jaguar, if they did it would be either Matt or myself," said Jeff pulling Skylar into the house.

"Go look upstairs for anything that doesn't belong," said Jeff walking around the ground floor.

Skylar cautiously walked up the stairs. She looked in every room but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. After she looked she changed out of her day clothes and pulled on her silk robe. She walked down the stairs to find Jeff in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said.

"hey," said Jeff looking up at her.

"Didn't find anything," said Skylar walking over to him.

"Didn't think so, you would've screamed had you," smiled Jeff.

Jeff picked up the bowl and put it in the dishwasher. Skylar pulled herself up onto the counter and crossed her legs.

"You know that robe leaves little to the imagination," said Jeff turning to face her.

"I know, but you can imagine all the clothes you think I an wear, but I'm not," she said uncrossing her legs and opening them.

Jeff followed her movement and about came in his pants. She was bare ass naked under that robe.

_There is a god and he loves me,_ thought Jeff as he walked up to her.

"And what do you think you are doing?" asked Skylar.

"Well, I was going to…" started Jeff.

"I wasn't coming down here to turn you on," said Skylar. "I just came down to tell you I didn't find anything then I was going to bed."

"Naked?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, what is wrong with that," said Skylar jumping down from the counter. "Don't you sleep naked occasionally?"

"Yeah, but I don't usually flaunt it to anyone," said Jeff.

"Oh, well. Good night," said Skylar kissing Jeff on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

Jeff watched her climbed the stairs before he let out the breath he was holding.

_I take that back about god loving me, he's teasing me_, thought Jeff.

Jeff shook his head before he, too, headed up the stairs. As he walked past Skylar's room he could hear moaning. Jeff stepped closer to the door and listened.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," said Skylar.

"What…I wasn't…" stammered Jeff.

"Busted," said Skylar opening her door.

"I…uh…well…you know…" stammered Jeff.

"Full sentences work, too," smiled Skylar.

"Sky, what's going on?" asked Jeff.

"Nothing," smirked Skylar.

"You planned this…" said Jeff.

"Yup," smiled Skylar jerking Jeff into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own and of the wrestlers mentioned in this FF. I own and OC mentioned. R&R! Enjoy**

Jeff woke up the next morning to someone knocking on his front door. He opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock, 5am.

_What the hell,_ he thought getting out of bed.

"Where you going so early?" asked Skylar rolling over.

"Someone is at the door for some god awful reason," said Jeff pulling on a pair of pants.

Skylar mumbled some response and rolled over and went back to sleep. Jeff walked down the stairs and looked out the window. There was a guy standing on the front porch. Jeff walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I was hoping you knew who Skylar Hardy was," said the man.

'Who are you? You couldn't wait till later in the morning to come by and ask a question like that?" asked Jeff.

"My name is Chris. I'm her fiancé. She came from the part of North Carolina, and I figured the best place to start was with someone who had the same last name," said Chris.

"Dude, it is 5am. Go the hell away," said Jeff closing the door and locking it.

Jeff walked back up stair and grabbed his cell phone form his room. He texted Matt what had just happened and gave him a heads up. Jeff laid his phone back down and walked back into Skaylar's room. Jeff took off his pants and climbed back in bed and went to sleep.

There was another knock on the door later in the morning. Skylar sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 8am. She started to get up, but Jeff pulled her back in the bed.

"Stay," said Jeff.

Jeff got up and pulled his jeans on again. He walked down the stairs and opened the door.

'What the hell do you want now?" asked Jeff seeing Chris standing on his front porch.

"Mr. Hardy?" asked a police officer walking up the front steps.

"One of them," said Jeff.

"Jeff Hardy?" asked the officer.

'Yeah," said Jeff.

"Can you please step out here," said the officer.

"Mind telling me why?" asked Jeff

"We have a warrant to search your house for a, one, Skylar Ann Hardy," said the officer.

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"We have reason to believe you are keeping her here, from her fiancé," said the officer. "If you don't mind."

Jeff stepped out of the way and on the front porch. A group of officers walked in the house. They split up into two groups and searched the first and second floor. A few minutes later there was a scream from the second floor. Jeff jerked towards the door but the officer held him out on the porch. Chris walked past Jeff with a smug look on his face and walked up the stairs. Not two seconds after Chris disappeared up the stairs Skylar started screaming more.

Matt pulled up in the driveway and saw all the cops in Jeff's yard and Jeff on the front porch. Matt walked up the front steps.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the officer.

"Yeah, why is my brother standing on the porch?" asked matt.

"We have a warrant to search the house," said the officer.

"For what?" asked Matt eyeing Jeff.

"A young woman," said the officer.

"Who?" asked Matt.

"Miss, please calm down. We are not going to hurt you," said the sergeant.

"Then why the hell is _he_ here?" asked Skylar pointing to Chris.

"baby, I'm worried about you. You just disappeared, I was scared to death," lied Chris.

"Bullshit!" shouted Skylar.

"Miss, are you Skylar Ann Hardy?" asked the sergeant.

"Yeah…why?" asked Skylar.

"We need to know we found the right woman, that man downstairs wont hurt you anymore," said the sergeant.

"Who? Jeff?" asked Skylar.

'Yes," said the sergeant walking closer to Skylar.

"You get any closer to me and I will hit you with this lamp, got it?" said Skylar gripping the lamp tighter. "Jeff has never laid a hand on me in a hurtful way. He cares for me too much. He's my fucking brother!"

"Excuse me?" said the sergeant.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, the man on the porch, is my brother," said Skylar. "Matthew Moore Hardy is my other brother! Are you really that stupid?"

The sergeant didn't say anything. He backed out of the room slowly. Chris was already halfway down the hallway when he grabbed him.

"A hostage? You seemed to leave out the part they were related," said the sergeant.

"I didn't know," said Chris.

"Bullshit! I've shown you pictures!" shouted Skylar following them down the stairs.

"You sire are under arrest for filing a false police report," said the sergeant handcuffing Chris.

"You can't do this! I'm not even American!" shouted Chris as they pulled him out of the house. "I'm going to get you back, you little bitch!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," said the officer walking away.

Matt and Jeff walked into Jeff's house. Skylar was standing on the stairs in her silk robe.

"Please tell me you have some clothes on," said Jeff.

"I…have clothes on…" smiled Skylar.

"Great, part of Cameron PD saw your goodies," said Jeff shaking his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I will be okay," said Skylar huggin Jeff then Matt.

"You want to put clothes on and we can go grab something to eat?" asked Matt.

"I figured I could go out like this," said Skylar.

"Oh, hell no!" shouted matt and Jeff.

"Fine," chuckled Skylar.

Skylar ran up the stairs and changed into a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and walked back down the stairs.

"This better?" asked Skylar spinning in a full circle.

"Just barely," said Jeff.

Matt didn't say anything. He walked over to Skylar and picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room.

"I will wait outside!" shouted Jeff walking out the front door.

"Matt! What are you doing!" shouted Skylar when he dropped her on the bed.

Matt didn't say anything. He leaned forward and captured Skylar's lips in a passionate kiss. Instead of kissing him back she pulled back form him.

"What?" asked matt.

"Not now," said Skylar.

"Why not?" asked matt.

"Because," said Skylar.

"I don't get it, you will sleep with him willy-nilly but not me!" shouted Matt.

"Matt, please calm down," said Skylar standing up. I just don't want to have sex right now."

"If it was Jeff you would, right?" said matt.

"You are jumping to conclusions!" shouted Skylar.

"But I'm right!" shouted matt.

"No!" shouted Skylar.

"Bullshit!" shouted Matt. "What's he got that I don't?"

"Nothing! Just drop it so we can go eat!" said Skylar walking towards the door.

Matt stepped in front of her and closed the door.

"Matt, move," said Skylar. "I'm not doing this right now."

"Why not?" asked Matt.

"Because, I just had the shit scared out of me by my ex-boyfriend!" shouted Skylar. "I this has nothing to do with jeff. If it were him in your shoes I would do the same thing!"

"Why?" shouted matt.

"Because I came face to face with a man I had hoped I would never have to see again!" shouted Skylar. "he raped me, matt! I don't want to sleep with anyone right now. Now get the hell out of my room!"

Matt stood there with his mouth agape.

"OUT!" shouted Skylar.

Matt turned around and walked out the door. Skylar slammed the door in his face and locked the door, sitting down in front of it. Matt walked down the stairs and out the front door. He walked over to his car, where Jeff was sitting.

"Where is she?" asked jeff.

"Her room," said matt. "why did you tell me her ex raped her?"

"She told you?" asked Jeff.

"Well, she yelled it at me," said matt.

"What?" asked jeff turning to face his brother.

"We got into an argument," said matt.

"Over what?" asked Jeff.

"You," Matt whispered.

"Me? How? About what?" asked Jeff.

"I was afraid she didn't love me anymore. That she loved you more than me," said Matt.

"You're an idiot!" shouted Jeff walking back to his house.

Matt mentally kicked himself for starting the argument. He climbed in his car and pulled out of the driveway, heading back to his place.

Jeff walked back into the house and up the stairs. He stopped at Skylar's room and listened. He could hear her crying. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Go away Matt," said Skylar.

"Matt left already," said Jeff. "Can I come in?"

"No," said Skylar.

"Please?" asked Jeff.

"Why?" asked Skylar.

"So I can hug you cause matt is an idiot," said Jeff.

"Fine," said Skylar.

Jeff opened the door and walked over the bed and climbed in next Skylar. Jeff pulled her to him and hugged her. Skylar wrapped her arms around his waist and just sat like that. After ten minutes she pulled back from Jeff.

"I think it was a bad idea for me to come back," said Skylar. "I am going back to Vegas."

"WHAT!" said Jeff. "Why? You can't just keep picking up and leaving when you have an argument with him!"

"It's just going to get worse," said Skylar.

"Only if you let it!" said Jeff. "Please don't leave, Sky."

Skylar looked up at her brother, he looked like he was about to break down and cry. Skylar brought her hand up to his face and wiped away a stray tear. Jeff brought his hand up to hers and held it to his face.

"Please, Sky, I'm begging you, don't leave," said Jeff.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own and of the wrestlers mentioned in this FF. I own and OC mentioned. R&R! Enjoy**

Skylar spent the rest of the day up in her room. Jeff would come up occasionally and try to get her to do something, every time Skylar would tell him no. Jeff crawled into his bed at one in the morning. He decided to leave Skylar alone that night.

Skylar heard Jeff close his bedroom door and collapse on the bed. She grabbed her bag and quietly left her room. She walked down the stairs trying not to make any noise. She had her shoes in her hand walking across the hardwood floor. She put in the alarm code and opened the door. She re-entered the code and closed the door walking down the front steps before she slipped on her shoes. She pulled out her cell phone and called for a taxi to meet her at the end of the road.

Jeff rolled over when his cell phone started ringing. He reached out for the damned device.

"Yeah?" he said half asleep.

"What are you doing today man?" asked Shannon.

"Um, don't know. Depends on Sky," said Jeff sitting up in bed.

"Okay, well Julie and I are heading to the beach if you want to come," said Shannon.

"A'ight, I will talk to Sky and let you know," said Jeff hanging up the phone.

Jeff got up and walked down the hall to Skylar's room. He knocked on the door, not answer. He slowly opened the door. She wasn't in there. Jeff shrugged his shoulders and walked down the stairs. He looked around, no Skylar in the living room, no Skylar in the kitchen, and no Skylar outside. Jeff started to go back to get his phone when he found one of her infamous notes hanging on the fridge.

Jeff reached up and pulled it off and read it.

_**Jeffro, You just fell into bed so it is about 1am. I know you don't want me to leave, and I really don't want to, but I have to. It is the same thing every time I come back. I love Matt to death, but he can be so dense sometimes. And I love you more than anything in the world, Jeffie. In the few days that I have been back we've connected on many different levels, some levels I thought we would never reach. I promise to come back for Thanksgiving, and Halloween and Christmas and we can have out 'almost caught' moments. All my love, Sky**_.

Jeff sighed and crumpled the letter up and tossed it in the trash. He had begged her not to leave and she did it anyway. It was always because of Matt. She said she loved him, but she obviously didn't if she could just pick up and leave. Jeff shook his head and walked back up the stairs.

Four Months Later

Jeff was sitting on his couch watching a movie with Shannon Moore and his wife Julie, Matt and his current girlfriend, and Shane Helms when there was a knock on his door. He got up and maneuvered his way over to the front door. Without looking out the window he opened the door, to come face to face with Skylar.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeff.

"We need to talk," said Skylar pulling him out on the front porch.

Jeff closed the door behind him as he stepped outside.

"What's to talk about?" asked Jeff avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, I deserve that," said Skylar. "But there is a slight problem."

"What? What's wrong?" asked Jeff worried about his sister.

Skylar didn't say anything; she just lifted her shirt to reveal a slight bump that was her stomach. Jeff stared at her, he tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, that is what I said," said Skylar pulled her shirt back down.

Jeff turned from his sister and opened the door and shouted for Matt to come outside. Matt grumbled but stood up and walked across the living room and out the door.

"What?" asked Matt closing the door.

Jeff sidestepped then pulled up Skylar's shirt to show Matt.

"What the hell!" said Matt. "Whose is it?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here," said Skylar.

"It can't be ours," said Matt.

"Want to bet!" said Skylar. "But there is a small, albeit very small, chance that it is Chris's."

"How do you figure that out?" asked Matt.

"I have an appointment with an OB/GYN today at three, she will tell me how far along I am," said Skylar. "I just came by to let you know."

Skylar turned and walked off the porch and back to the cab. The cab pulled out of the driveway as soon as Skylar closed the door. Jeff slammed his head into his hand and leaned against the house. Matt stood there, looking like he was doing math in his head. Jeff finally stood up and walked back in the house. Instead of rejoining his friends he walked up the stairs to his room and grabbed his phone and keys. Jeff passed Matt as he walked out of the house. Matt grabbed him and turned Jeff around.

"If I is one of ours you have to convince her to get rid of it," said Matt letting go and walking back in the house.

Jeff shook his head as he walked over to his car. Once in the car he started calling Skylar's cell phone. Whether she liked it or not, he was going with her."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own and of the wrestlers mentioned in this FF. I own and OC mentioned. R&R! Enjoy**

Skylar was standing in the parking lot of the hospital. She watched Jeff pull in and park his car. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and breathed in his woodsy smell. Mann she missed that smell. Jeff pulled back and looked at her.

"You ready?" asked Jeff.

"Yup," said Skylar turning to walk into the hospital.

Skylar walked in, Jeff following, and got on the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor. She walked down to where the doctor's office was and signed in. She and Jeff took seats and waited. After five minutes Skylar was called back. Jeff said he would wait here for her. Skylar smiled and followed the doctor.

"Your husband not want to come back?" asked the doctor.

"He is my brother," said Skylar. "He gave me a ride here."

"That was sweet of him," said the doctor.

They went through the motions of a regular doctors visit. Once in the room Skylar climbed up on the table.

"All right, and you are here to check up on your baby, right?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, I want to get a better estimate of how far along I am," said Skylar.

"No problem," said the doctor.

She turned on the machine and put the jelly on Skylar's small baby bump. She ran the sensor over her stomach and looked at the size of the baby. Once she was done, she cleaned off the sensor and put it back on the machine and let Skylar clean up.

"Well Miss Hardy, it seems that you are about twenty four weeks along," said the doctor.

"Thank you," smiled Skylar.

Skylar finished up with what they had to do back there and walked out to the waiting room. Jeff looked up, thankful Skylar was done since the room had filled up completely since she had gone back. Jeff followed her out of the office and back down the elevator. Once they were outside and halfway to his car Jeff stopped her.

"And?" asked Jeff.

"She put me around 24 weeks, which means the baby is Christopher's!" shouted Skylar.

"That's a good thing?" asked Jeff.

"That means there won't be a problem with you being Daddy and uncle or Matt being daddy and uncle," said Skylar.

"Okay, that is good," smiled Jeff. "You want to head back to my place?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, that is fine," said Skylar. "I'm staying with dad anyway."

"Really. How long you been back?" asked Jeff.

"Two weeks, give or take a day or two," said Skylar.

"And Dad didn't tell me?" asked Jeff, more to himself.

"No, cause I told him not to cause I was going to surprise you," said Skylar.

"Gee, and what a surprise. You say I might be Daddy to your baby," chuckled Jeff.

"Yeah, I figured that would be a great reason to come see you. 'He Jeffro, sorry I haven't talked to you in a few months. I'm good, how are u. Oh, that's good. Oh, by the way you might be my baby daddy. Can you tell Matt that he might be daddy too?' You have no idea how freaked out I was when I found out," said Skylar.

"When did you find out?" asked Jeff.

"About a month after I left and headed back to Vegas," said Skylar.

"Wow," said Jeff. "I can see how you'd be freaked."

"Yeah," said Skylar. "I just went on about my daily life, then I started thinking about all the problems that could happen if it was yours or Matt's baby, so I bought a ticket and flew back home."

"Please tell me dad doesn't know you slept with us," said Jeff.

"No, but I did tell him that there was the possibility that I would have to get a DNA test cause I slept with two brothers relatively close together. He was mad, but let it go really," said Skylar.

"I guess that's good," said Jeff pulling in his driveway.

Jeff parked the car and noticed that Matt's car was gone but Shane and Shannon were still there. Jeff and Skylar walked across the yard and into the house. The movie was already over but they were still there talking.

"You missed an awesome movie," said Shannon.

"What were you watching?" asked Skylar.

"The Expendables©," said Jeff.

"You left that? Dumbass," chuckled Skylar.

"We can watch it again!" said Shane.

"Yes, let's," smiled Skylar sitting down on the floor.

Jeff smiled and sat down and started the movie over. Skylar leaned back so she was lying on Jeff's legs. Halfway through the movie, she moved up to the couch. They put in another movie and ordered Chinese food for dinner.

The food arrived about the time they started the second movie, The Lost Boys©. Skylar finished her food and got up to throw her trash away. Jeff finished a few seconds later and walked into the kitchen. Skylar was looking though his fridge, her ass sticking up in the air. Jeff walked up behind her and ran his hand over it, Skylar stood up and turned around to come face to face with him. Jeff leaned down and kissed Skylar.

Skylar couldn't resist. She wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and he lifted her onto the counter and kissed her harder. Skylar moaned into Jeff's mouth as he slipped his tongue in hers. Someone cleared his or her throat and Jeff jumped back from Skylar. Jeff looked over to see Julie standing there.

"I didn't see a thing," she said walking out of the kitchen.

Jeff turned and smiled at Skylar who started laughing.

"You think that is funny?" asked Jeff. "Jules just caught us."

"She said she didn't see a thing," smiled Skylar jumping down from the counter.

Jeff shook his head and followed her back into the living room. Occasionally Julie would look over at them. She noticed that they were 'holding' hands. Jeff had his pinky wrapped around her pinky. Julie smiled and focused on the movie.

Everyone decided to crash at Jeff's house that night. Shane took up residence on the couch and Shannon and Julie took Skylar's old room. Jeff walked down the hall and opened the door to the other guest room.

"You can stay in here," he said.

"Or," she said closing the door, "I could stay in here."

Skylar walked back up the hall and into Jeff's room. Jeff smiled slightly and followed her in. She climbed in the bed and laid down. Jeff closed the door behind him and climbed in bed with her.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Jeff.

"Don't know. I'm not going back to Vegas. I got the call from the realtor that the apartment sold, so I will probably stay with dad until I find a house," said Skylar.

"Or you could stay here," said Jeff, "with me."

"Hw would that work out. When the baby got old enough I wouldn't be able to stay in your room anymore," said Skylar.

"We can figure that out when we get there," smiled Jeff. "I just don't want to you wander off again."

"I can tell you this, Jeffery Nero Hardy I am not going anywhere anytime soon," smiled Skylar running her hand down the side of his face.

"Good," said Jeff kissing her. "Cause I wont let you."

"Never ever?" asked Skylar.

Jeff smiled when she used that phrase. It was her favorite one growing up.

"Never ever," said Jeff.

Jeff laid back and Skylar laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you Sky," said Jeff as he fell asleep.

"I love you too, Nero," smiled Skylar falling asleep.


End file.
